Heel Wife
Heel Wife or DollKat (real name Barbara Hitchens (Maiden name is Hammerstein) is Grims ex in the fiction show of GTS PERSONALITY # Heel wife isn't grims ex wife it's only for the show and acting for the characters like a soap opera in GTS and they are married and have two daughters together Molly and Amy. In the videos it's basically like a soap opera fiction show she is usually acting angry, stressed, frustrated and manipulative. Heel Wife in acting she's disagrees with Grim on almost everything. She hates Grim's obsession with collecting Wrestling and Transformers action Figures and usually tries to sell or destroy them. She even goes out of her way sometimes just to make Grim suffer like ripping his royal rumble tickets. On some occasions, she has even tried to trick Grim into filming "DollKat's Shoe Show" for her. However, despite her countless arguments and complicated relationship with her ex husband in the show, Heel Wife divorced Grim in a fiction life like show similar to a soap opera show. Heel Wife is mostly like this cause it's for act for the show not in real life, she needs to protect her family and not get them involved in any sorts of chaotic or dangerous situations, since she and Grim do actually live in a very dangerous and hostile suburban area. In the beginning of November 2017, Heel Wife thus effectively finally turned face in the process for the first time since marrying grim, by liking Grim's figures, being nice to him and shopping for figures with Grim and no longer being a sourpuss or destroying toys anymore as well becoming face wife or Wrestlekat and "Lovewife" as her new names. Although Grim at first wasn’t too happy about it at first glance, he did get use to his wife’s attitude later on. This is one very confusing relationship to fans in the show not real life TWITTER AND YOUTUBE Heel wife's Twitter account is called "DollKat1". Her YouTube channel is also called Dollkat's World with 90 videos and 39k subs. WRESTLING IN GTS ' Heel Wife challenged James Ellsworth for the World Intergender Championship in a losing effort in June 2018, due to being distracted by Grim. Heel Wife earned herself another shot at James Ellsworth's title after Grim defeated him at SuckaSlam. Grim though thought he deserved a match with Ellsworth, so Heel Wife and Grim will face each other and the winner faces James Ellsworth for the Intergender title. Before their match Heel wife wrestled and defeated The Green Orcle to prepare. In Wrestling (Even though she only wrestled a limited amount of times) *'Finishers ** Subscribers splash (running splash) (Adopted from Grim) ** Diving Elbow drop (2013) ** Double H lock (Heel hold) *'Signatures' ** "Look, I did that DTQ move" (DDT) (used once) ** Slapping ** Double H Stretch (Heel Hook Stretch) *'Nicknames' ** "Red Mist Period Dragon" ' ** '"Hurricane Heel Wife" ' ** '"Salty Bitch" ** "Sour DollKat" ' ** '"Love Wife" ' ** '"Yeast Incarnate" ' ** '"Cringe Carnival" ' ** '"Moon Salty" ** "Dollkat ** "Salty Pretzel" ** "Salt-a-Saurus-Rekts-My-Life" ' ** "'Bad Mood Bobbie" ' ** '"WrestleKat" Category:Assholes Category:Villains Category:Female characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Non assholes Category:Antagonists Category:Evil